Nobody
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: If I have his heart and his face... Who am I? What am I? My take on what could happen in KH3, while trying to rescue on of those connected to Sora. SPOILERS


"I need your help... Roxas."

He opened his eyes, just to have them ravaged by a blinding light. His vision took a moment to adjust, and then he could finally see where he was. He knew these walls; white, tall walls that had no stain on them, no sign of time or dust. His mind then caught sight of someone standing beside him. A spiky-haired, blue-eyed brunette, smiling at him.

"Sora..." He whispered, smiling as if he had found a long-lost friend. Roxas had never thought about it; he never wondered if he and Sora were friends. The Nobody had once come to hate him, with all his... No. He had nothing to hate with, he could not feel hate. He wasn't even supposed to feel at all. So maybe they were friends, after all. "How did I-"

"Believe me: it wasn't easy." Said Sora, sighing loudly, scratching the back of his head. "Even if you're gone, you're still connected to me. And now that I have learned how to do it, I can call you upon those bonds, because you are inside me."

He wanted to ask his Somebody about so much things, but Sora's eyes were glued to something behind him. Roxas turned around and gasped loudly at what he saw: A throne, white as the rest of the place, and sitting on it, was a boy. Fast asleep, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. But what really surprised Roxas, was the fact that the boy looked a lot like him.

"He is Ventus." Said Sora, standing right beside his Nobody. "And I need you... to give his heart back to him."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Roxas, his eyes stood static on Ventus. "You know I don't have a heart."

"Yes... You do." Sora's voice started to tremble, and any traces of a smile faded from his face. "I'm sorry. It was my job to keep Ventus' heart safe... but I let it go, when you were born."

"You are saying... that I had a heart all along?" Sora couldn't bring himself to answer. It was a lot to process. "You're saying that all I have believed is nothing but... a mistake?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" He hissed, glaring angrily, first at Sora and then at Ventus. "He doesn't look like me. I look like him! Because I have his heart..."

"Please, Roxas." Pleaded the now Keyblade Master. "I know it seems cruel, but when you give his heart back to him, it'll set thing right."

"He will wake up, but what about me?" Roxas asked, shaking in anger, glaring fiercely at his other. "I already sacrificed myself once, in order to wake someone who I hadn't met before. Why do I have to do it again? Give me a good reason!"

"Because you weren't..." For just a second, Sora was caught by his Nobody's anger and frustration. He managed to stop himself before saying something horrible, something all Nobodies knew, but the message was delivered anyway.

"Supposed to exist. I know, I've heard it a lot." Roxas smiled bitterly, now looking at the sleeping boy. "I have his heart, his body... What makes you think he's more important than me?"

"This is not about who's more important." Said Sora, stepping in front of Roxas, looking at him sternly. "It's about doing the right thing, and giving Ventus what's rightfuly his"

"I'm not giving anything to him..." The blonde whispered, just a second after, he summoned both of his Keyblades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "But I'll grant him an opportunity to win it back."

"Wait, what are you- Roxas, no!" Sora tried to stop him, but his Nobody had already charged against Eraqus' apprentice. And when Oblivion touched Ventus, both blondes disappeared.

They had come to a Dive to the Heart. This same glass-floored pillar where he had faced Sora before, and now, he was standing in front of someone else. It was like looking into a mirror. Ventus' eyes started to open slowly, and at the same pace, they were gaining back their glow, their life.

"What..." Ventus threw his arms to the sky, stretching and groaning. He then examined his surroundings, finally laying eyes on the boy in front of him, holding a Keyblade. "A Keyblade? Who are you?" Roxas had pulled up his black hood as soon as the boy was waking up.

"I guess you could say..." Roxas pointed Oathkeeper straight to Ventus' chest. "I'm a true Nobody. I have given your heart back to you, but you have to prove you deserve it. Defeat me, or fade into darkness forever."

Maybe he was rusty, and still a little drowsy, but as soon as the black-hooded figure charged at him, Ventus made his Wayward Wind appear, just in time to block his enemy's first blow. Strike after strike landed square on his Keyblade, while Ven just managed to defend himself, failing to understand the reason behind the mysterious figure's actions.

"What do you mean by 'a Nobody'? What is your name?" Ventus jumped back, avoiding what seemed like a definite swing. "I don't know anything about you, but you seem to be eager to fight me." The blonde made his Keyblade vanish into shining sparkles, much to Roxas' dismay. "I won't rise my Keyblade unless I have a good reason to. You have done nothing to me, and I have done nothing to you."

"Defend yourself, coward!" Roxas charged at his opponent, and swung Oathkeeper right into Ventus' chest. A flash of light erupted through the entire place, replacing the dark, hollow atmosphere with a cloudy sunset sky. Then, another Keyblade appeared right into Roxas' right hand: the Oblivion.

The Key of Destiny charged against Ventus one more time. Seeing as he would get nowhere trying to reason with this stranger, Ven tried to summon his Keyblade, but failed miserably.

"W-What?"

"Your heart is no longer yours!" The jet-black blade was swung at Ven time after time, in which he could only avoid it. It wasn't until the Oathkeeper was used that the Keyblade bearer was thrown a couple feet back.

"Alright... you asked for it." Ven slowly rose from the glass, glaring at his incoming enemy. "I don't know why I'm here- I don't know why we're fighting. But I have to get out of here, in order to find my friends... And I need my heart to do so. If you're not willing to give it back, I'll have to rip it from your chest!"

Ven now ran straight into Roxas, causing yet another flash of light to fill the Dive to the Heart, and when sight came back to both of them, Ven now had his Lost Memory tightly gripped to his right hand, and Roxas had lost the Oblivion again.

"My heart belongs to me!" Both of them atacked recklessly at the other, clashing their weapons again and again, in a violent, yet beautiful myriad of sounds and light.

Roxas stepped back, and Ventus took this as a chance to swing the Lost Memory upwards, sending his opponent soaring to the sunset skies. Number XIII spun in the air, ready to clash against Ventus, but then something called upon his atention.

This wasn't his Dive to the Heart... There was no picture of him, or his friends, or the things that were important to him, like they were in Sora's. Instead, there were strangers, people he didn't recognize. A blue-haired woman, a strong-looking young man, a wise elder watching upon them... This wasn't his...

Roxas landed on his feet, and then vanished Oathkeeper into the air. Ventus look at him, surprised and confused, as a weak light shrouded Roxas.

"No matter... how much it pains me to admit it, but..." The mysterious figure slowly took off his black hood, revealing his face to Ventus, who just stood there, astonished, examining every feature of Roxas' face. "I am a Nobody. I have no heart that I can call my own... I have nobody and nothing to live for."

"Please..." Ventus took a few steps, getting closer to the strange boy. "Tell me your name."

"You have no need to know it, but..." A strong light shone out of Ventus' chest, and suddenly, everything went black to him. "I'm not Sora, Ventus nor Roxas..."

"I am Nobody."

**A/N: Imagine if that really happened in KH3, what would your reactions be? Anyway, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I'm human... and mexican, so English is not my first language. I wanted to write this event in such a way that, while reading it, you could picture it as a true Boss Battle in the game. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
